


The Perks of Being Accident Prone

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Oluo learns something new.





	The Perks of Being Accident Prone

Oluo felt the swelling had decreased and he was starting to form some words perfectly clearer than before. It’s been three days since his last tongue-related accident. He was getting close to a new record. He buffed his chest and stroll the hallways of headquarters with new found confidence. Today he was going to do it. A new record was waiting for him. He was going to make it through the day without another hitch. He was close to-

_WHAM!_

He fell backwards from the door, his frontal lobe searing with pain and then hitting the floor with a _CHOMP!_

“ _Ugh!_ ”

“OLUO!” a short woman shrieked and ran to his side.

“Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!” he clutched his bloody mouth like he always does. He wanted to jump up and kick something hard but, knowing from experience, he would just end up making things worse and bite his tongue again.

“Did you bite your tongue again?” he looked up and found Petra kneeling at his side with documents in her hands.

“Take a guess.” He groaned as she pulled him back onto his feet, steadying his balance by pressing herself against his chest. If he weren’t in such pain he would have made jokes in his commander’s impression by now.

“I’ll take you to the medical wing.” She said with a hint of guilt. Oluo rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to. Trust me I know the way there like the back of my hand.”

“I insist.” She stared downward with rosy cheeks.

“Don’t you need to see Levi?” he pointed to the documents she had in one hand.

She combed some of her hair behind her ear and smiled up at him. “He’ll understand.”

“Would he now?”

“Heh yeah, I’ll just say there was an incident involving Oluo and he would connect the dots pretty fast.”

Like that, the two squad-mates walked toward the medical wing of headquarters laughing and joking. Oluo hated going there, the humiliation of being a regular with the same problem he’s always had. But if it meant spending more time being taken care of by Petra Ral then he supposes it wasn’t all that bad. You know, the perks of being accident prone were beginning to entirely work in his favor now that he thought about it.


End file.
